The price for power distributed through regional and national electric power grids is composed of Generation, Administration, and Transmission & Distribution (“T&D”) costs. T&D costs are a significant portion of the overall price paid by consumers for electricity. T&D costs include capital costs (land, equipment, substations, wire, etc.), electrical transmission losses, and operation and maintenance costs. Electrical power is typically generated at local stations (e.g., coal, natural gas, nuclear, and renewable sources) in the Medium Voltage class of 2.4 kVAC to 69 kVAC before being converted in an AC-AC step up transformer to High Voltage at 115 kVAC or above. T&D costs are accrued at the point the generated power leaves the local station and is converted to High Voltage electricity for transmission onto the grid.
Local station operators are paid a variable market price for the amount of power leaving the local station and entering the grid. However, grid stability requires that a balance exist between the amount of power entering the grid and the amount of power used from the grid. Grid stability and congestion is the responsibility of the grid operator and grid operators take steps, including curtailment, to reduce power supply from local stations when necessary. Frequently, the market price paid for generated power will be decreased in order to disincentivize local stations from generating power. In some cases, the market price will go negative, resulting in a cost to local station operators who continue to supply power onto a grid. Grid operators may sometimes explicitly direct a local station operator to reduce or stop the amount of power the local station is supplying to the grid.
Power market fluctuations, power system conditions such as power factor fluctuation or local station startup and testing, and operational directives resulting in reduced or discontinued generation all can have disparate effects on renewal energy generators and can occur multiple times in a day and last for indeterminate periods of time. Curtailment, in particular, is particularly problematic.
According to the National Renewable Energy Laboratory's Technical Report TP-6A20-60983 (March 2014):                [C]urtailment [is] a reduction in the output of a generator from what it could otherwise produce given available resources (e.g., wind or sunlight), typically on an involuntary basis. Curtailments can result when operators or utilities command wind and solar generators to reduce output to minimize transmission congestion or otherwise manage the system or achieve the optimal mix of resources. Curtailment of wind and solar resources typically occurs because of transmission congestion or lack of transmission access, but it can also occur for reasons such as excess generation during low load periods that could cause baseload generators to reach minimum generation thresholds, because of voltage or interconnection issues, or to maintain frequency requirements, particularly for small, isolated grids. Curtailment is one among many tools to maintain system energy balance, which can also include grid capacity, hydropower and thermal generation, demand response, storage, and institutional changes. Deciding which method to use is primarily a matter of economics and operational practice.        “Curtailment” today does not necessarily mean what it did in the early 2000 s. Two sea changes in the electric sector have shaped curtailment practices since that time: the utility-scale deployment of wind power, which has no fuel cost, and the evolution of wholesale power markets. These simultaneous changes have led to new operational challenges but have also expanded the array of market-based tools for addressing them.        Practices vary significantly by region and market design. In places with centrally-organized wholesale power markets and experience with wind power, manual wind energy curtailment processes are increasingly being replaced by transparent offer-based market mechanisms that base dispatch on economics. Market protocols that dispatch generation based on economics can also result in renewable energy plants generating less than what they could potentially produce with available wind or sunlight. This is often referred to by grid operators by other terms, such as “downward dispatch.” In places served primarily by vertically integrated utilities, power purchase agreements (PPAs) between the utility and the wind developer increasingly contain financial provisions for curtailment contingencies.        Some reductions in output are determined by how a wind operator values dispatch versus non-dispatch. Other curtailments of wind are determined by the grid operator in response to potential reliability events. Still other curtailments result from overdevelopment of wind power in transmission-constrained areas.        Dispatch below maximum output (curtailment) can be more of an issue for wind and solar generators than it is for fossil generation units because of differences in their cost structures. The economics of wind and solar generation depend on the ability to generate electricity whenever there is sufficient sunlight or wind to power their facilities.        Because wind and solar generators have substantial capital costs but no fuel costs (i.e., minimal variable costs), maximizing output improves their ability to recover capital costs. In contrast, fossil generators have higher variable costs, such as fuel costs. Avoiding these costs can, depending on the economics of a specific generator, to some degree reduce the financial impact of curtailment, especially if the generator's capital costs are included in a utility's rate base.        
Curtailment may result in available energy being wasted (which may not be true to the same extent for fossil generation units which can simply reduce the amount of fuel that is being used). With wind generation, in particular, it may also take some time for a wind farm to become fully operational following curtailment. As such, until the time that the wind farm is fully operational, the wind farm may not be operating with optimum efficiency and/or may not be able to provide power to the grid.